


The Pubic Wars

by exoriente, Thor_The_PopTart_Slut



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoriente/pseuds/exoriente, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汉尼拔与西庇阿在书信中你♂来♂我♂往地对对方施以人身攻♂击</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pubic Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pubic Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596892) by [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut). 



> This is the Chinese translation of Thor_The_PopTart_Slut's work. I'm really grateful for the kind permission!  
> 本文系翻译作品，原作请见：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3596892。再次感谢作者的授权！  
> 警告：本文出现大量脏话、下流语言，并提及轮流发生性行为以及兽交。  
> 原文中出现的拉丁语在此不做翻译，只是把中文意思以注释的形式标出  
> 我不拥有人物和情节，我只拥有蹩脚的中文表达方式

建城以来539年，10月20日 (I)   
Publius Cornelius Scipio Iunior Hannibal Barcae salutem dicit (II)

汉尼拔，你对我的一位间谍的处置令我非常不爽。虽然在爱情和战争中怎样都是好的，但你把他搞到这个地步绝对是不好的，他回到我这的时候已经变成了一个长着头和四肢的奥米克戎 (III)了。我也最喜欢听取这个间谍的报告。现在询问他就好像把一根卢卡尼亚香肠投进大斗兽场的vomitoria (IV)里一样了。  
另外，关于你在马赛的传闻是真的吗？我听说你到了那里之后，你从战象背上下来，然后命令两个士兵给你弄来一副梯子，你爬上梯子，抬起大象的尾巴，就在它的culus (V)上边亲了一下。我雇佣的马赛人说，有个人看到这一幕，感觉实在受不了，就问你为什么要这么做。你的回答是：“我的嘴唇很干，这样我就不会去舔了。”vale，merda (VI).

I 原文是539AUC（AB URBE CONDITA），罗马建城是在公元前753年。（也就是说，这篇同人发生的时间是在公元前214年）。  
II 普布利乌斯•科尔奈利乌斯•西庇阿向汉尼拔•巴卡致意  
III 奥米克戎就是希腊字母的O  
IV 出入口  
V 孔洞  
VI 保重啊，大便君(vale是很常见的道别时的话)  
__________________________________________________________________

539年，帕奥皮月(VII) 24日  
Hannibal Barca Publie Cornelie Scipioni Iunior saliva dickhead (VIII). 呵呵哒。  
我能说什么呢，小西皮。我在这个地方已经闲得发慌了。其他的非洲人和伊比利亚人一遇到冷天就缩卵了，都不肯跟我一起滑雪。吃了几个星期的奶酪火锅和佳美葡萄实在是无聊。现在要能换到一把黑橄榄，让我给莫特神 (IX) 献祭一个婴儿都行。  
更糟的是，在阿尔卑斯山上完全没有可以操的人。阿洛布罗基人闷得要命，比罗马人还糟糕。秋得隆内斯人不论男女屁股上全长着毛，都可以编成绳子用来捆木筏了。说不定这是用来保暖的，只有巴力大神晓得。这个地方连狗都特别丑。巨大的毛蓬蓬的玩意儿，长着一张愚蠢的脸，愚蠢的脖子上还挂着愚蠢的小桶。  
不过，你派来的间谍，真是太太太太太太太可爱了。我的战象也需要奖励。从现在开始它们表现得特别好，因为大象很聪明，从来不会忘记。而且我不知道他是你的间谍。我要是知道就会自己先上他了。  
当然，你讲的那个故事，是关于波依人或其他什么部落与他们的马的老梗了。几代人之前，这个笑话大概还有一个虚伪的加拉太人版本的。你应该为自己的缺乏原创性而感到羞耻，不过罗马人并不知耻。在结束之前，我这里还有一个适合你的笑话：——大象脚下红红白白的东西叫什么呀？  
——跑得慢的罗马人。  
Vale, concacator (X)

VII 帕奥皮月在每年的10月11日到11月10日。（作为北非国家，当时迦太基人使用埃及历法）  
VIII 汉尼拔•巴卡糊了笨蛋普布利乌斯•科尔奈利乌斯•西庇阿一脸  
IX 迦太基信仰中的死神。（迦太基人确实有用活人祭神的习俗）  
X 污秽者，脏东西君  
_____________________________________________________________________________

建城以来535年，11月17日  
Publius Cornelius Scipio Iunior Hannibal Barcae SD.  
不许叫我小西皮，你这sterculinum (XI)。你闲得蛋疼怪我咯？也许你除了滑雪板和火锅之外还应该带上雪橇和哲♂学书籍的。  
另外从现在起，祝你跟你自己最喜欢的间谍玩得开心。我和我手下的所有人把他轮了，然后让马也挨个上了他。现在你应该能从他的后庭欣赏到整个波河河谷的美景了。千万别让他坐在任何折叠椅上，不然以后椅子肯定找不着了。  
又及，你妈太obesa (XII) ，要是她来了罗马，罗马就有八座山丘了。Vale, cevetor (XIII)

XI 粪堆君  
XII 肥胖（“你妈太肥”是一个很常见的骂人句型）  
XIII 卑躬屈膝者,软蛋君  
________________________________________________________________________________

539年，阿锡尔月 (XIV) 22日  
Hannibal Barca Hannibal Barca Publie Cornelie Scipioni Iunior SD  
我的间谍承认，你的马还是有些粗暴的，小西皮，不过他自己也说不清你的人是不是只用了手指。罗马人mentula (XV) 的小巧在整个已知世界都是众所周知的。另外，在上一封信中你忘了说你自己是第一个上的。我的间谍评论你的原话是：“进来了吗？”  
你妈的分泌物占了罗马出口的garum (XVI) 总数的52.6%。Vale, verpillula(XVII)

XIV 阿锡尔月在每年的11月11日到12月10日  
XV 男性器官  
XVI 鱼酱，鱼露  
XVII 鸡鸡彷如牙签君  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

建城以来543年，12月15日  
Publius Cornelius Scipio Iunior Hannibal Barcae SD  
我的gens （XVIII) 的标志是一根筋肉遒劲的木头一样的东西，它的强悍是不言而喻的。而你呢，根本就没什么“立”场——我用这个词是故意的哦——来诋毁罗马充满阳刚之气的成员。我听人说，你之所以选择大象来做武器，是因为长长的象鼻为你提供了，怎么说呢，心理上的补偿。我只是好奇啊，你是怎么补偿你爸爸那想必很严重的问题的？  
我听说卡图卢斯和马提亚尔(XIX) 打算合作为你妈写一首新诗，应该是比罗马公共厕所墙上关于她的涂鸦要强些吧。Vale, defutute (XX) 

XVIII 氏族（分类学中的“属”也是这个词）  
XIX 实际上，卡图鲁斯是公元前一世纪的诗人，而马提亚尔则是公元一世纪的。不过两人都会写一些很毒舌且猥琐的诗。  
XX 被人玩到脱力君  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
539年，乔亚克月(XXI) 13日  
Hannibal Barca Hannibal Barca Publie Cornelie Scipioni Iunior SD.  
小西皮，你还问我怎么办？咱们还是说说你爸爸，当初我在悠闲地泛舟游览的时候，你爸爸夹着尾巴逃到了马赛；然后没过多久，他又被我往南踹了两条河。亲，我要是你就肯定不会把话题往这上边引。  
顺便，你猜大象和你妈有什么区别？答案是大象在被我骑了一晚上之后需要休息一会。Vale, irrumate (XXII) .

XXI 乔亚克月在每年的12月10日到翌年的1月10日  
XXII 给人口交者，吹箫君  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
建城以来544年，1月2日  
Publius Cornelius Scipio Iunior Hannibal Barcae SD.  
你居然敢那么说我的父亲！不许你那么说我的父亲！Carthago delenda est , 罗马大街上的路边摊会把你的大象做成不要钱的烤串！哪怕是罗马最底层的屌丝也见者有份！但愿一场雪崩把你埋了！ sellarie (XXIII) .

XXIII 男妓，小婊砸先生  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
539年，乔亚克月27日  
Hannibal Barca Publie Cornelie Scipioni Iunior SD.  
2333小西皮生气了~小西皮抓狂了~  
*****


End file.
